Generally, laundry machines are electric appliances which remove various kinds of contaminants attached to clothes, beddings, cloth items and the like (hereinafter, laundry) by way of a friction force of water currents generated by rotation of a drum and a shock applied to laundry including clothes and the other items. A full-automatic laundry machine released in recent has a series of cycles including a washing, rinsing, dry-spinning cycle which are implemented automatically.
Instead of pulsator type laundry machine having a tub rotatable in a state of standing vertically, drum type laundry machines having little problems of entangled laundry and a lot of wrinkles generated in the laundry have been more and more popular recently.
As a structure of such a drum type laundry machine mentioned above is described schematically, the drum type laundry machine includes a cabinet configured to define an exterior appearance thereof, a tub located in the cabinet to receive wash water, with being supported by a damper an a spring, and a cylindrical drum located in the tub to receive laundry therein. The drum receives a driving force from a driving part to implement washing for the laundry loaded into the drum.
According to the structure of the drum type laundry machine mentioned above, the drum is rotated to wash and dry-spin the laundry loaded therein and it is vibrated because of the rotational force of the drum and eccentricity of the laundry. The vibration generated by the rotation of the drum may be transmitted outside via the tub and the cabinet.
Because of that, a spring and a damper are provided essentially between the tub and the cabinet to prevent the vibration transmitted to the tub from transmitted to the cabinet.
The drum type laundry machine mentioned above may be installed in an existing installation circumstance, for example, in a sink or built-in circumstance, not installed separately. As a result, the size of the drum type laundry machine may be installed limited to be adjustable to its installation circumstance.
As mentioned above, it is limited for the structure of the spring and damper dampening the vibration of the tub and the cabinet to change an inner structure of the drum type laundry. As the installation circumstance of the laundry machine is limited, it is limited to change the size of the laundry machine.
A lot of researches and developments have been in progress to improve washing capacities of laundry machines for user convenience and the increased washed laundry amount. However, it is difficult to enlarge the size of the tub in the conventional drum type laundry machine to increase the washing capacity, because of the limitation condition mentioned above.
As a result, laundry machines having various types of structures have been under development to improve the washing capacity as mentioned above.